Something to Talk About
by lilyflowr33
Summary: Will one karaoke night reveal Chase and Zoey's true feelings for each other? OneShot


Something to Talk About

Written by: Lilyflowr33

Summary: Will one Karaoke night reveal Chase and Zoey's true feelings?

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or Bonnie Raitt's 'Something to Talk About'

* * *

"You are not making me sing," Chase said to Michael and Logan, who were flipping through the song book, trying to find a good song for Chase to sing. 

"Hey, I just sang," Logan defended. "No one threw tomatoes at me. You'll be fine."

"Logan, you just sang 'I'm Too Sexy'," Michael pointed out.

Logan scoffed. "And your point is?"

They were at PCA's Annual Karaoke night in Sushi Rox. Almost all of PCA was there, making it the most popular night the whole year. Kazu had set up decorations, including, multi-colored lights, beanbag chairs, and even a disco ball. The best part of the night, everyone thought, was the free sushi. Oh, and the chance to see their classmates embarrassed on stage.

Dana, Lola, Nicole, Zoey, and Quinn were sitting the back of the restaurant, eating California Rolls. Lola had already sung 'Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend' and Nicole sung 'Breakaway' by Kelly Clarkson, which had caused much laughter from Dana, and surprisingly, from Nicole herself. Dana had sung 'Cool' by Gwen Stefani, and Quinn had even gone up, singing 'Suddenly I See' by KT Tunstall.

"Do you ever wonder," Quinn said, "How much avocado Kazu uses everyday?"

"It must be tons," Nicole said, picking up a roll and examining it. "I mean, there are tons of students here at PCA, and if they all order California rolls, well then, that's a lot of avocado."

"That's like," Lola added, "Millions."

"Look," Dana said interrupting them, "Logan and Michael are making Chase sing."

Zoey looked at her watch. "It's almost over. Probably the last song of the night."

"Hey Zoey!" Nicole said, "You haven't sung yet! Do a duet with Chase!"

Zoey turned her attention to the stage, where some guys were singing 'Slide Along Side' by Shifty. She sighed, and rested her chin on the back of the chair. "Wait," she said, "is that Dean Rivers?"

"What?" Dana said looking at the direction Zoey was looking in. There, next to the stage, was Dean Rivers, dancing along with the music. "Ew," Dana said. "How'd he get in here?"

"He's the Dean, Dana," Lola pointed out.

Dana scoffed. "And your point is?"

Zoey, turning her head away from the Dean, said to Nicole, "I'll do a duet with Chase."

Dana smiled, grabbed Zoey's hand, and stood up. "Let's go." She dragged Zoey up to the stage, where Michael and Logan were still trying to find a song. "I have one, but it's for Chase and Zoey," she said.

Michael and Logan turned to face her. "Is it 'I Want to Kiss you Logan'?" Logan said.

"No, it's 'Hand over the Book before I Hurt You Logan'."

Logan opened his mouth for a comeback, but Michael swiftly hit the back of his head, and handed Dana the book. "Here you go," he said.

"Thank you Michael," she said, and smirked at Logan. He scowled in return. She flipped through the book, and set her finger on one song. "It's not a duet, really," she said. "But we can make it one."

Logan and Michael peered over my shoulder. "Isn't that singer, like, dead?" Logan asked.

Dana's jaw dropped. "No!" she said.

Logan held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, chill, just asking."

Michael called Kazu over. "Hey, can you play R32?" Kazu nodded.

Dana looked at Chase and Zoey. "What are you waiting for? Get your microphones. Chase you have the first verse and chorus, Zoey you have,"

"Wait," Chase interrupted her, "what are we singing?"

Dana shot him a look. "Did you just interrupt me?"

Chase blushed. "No," and rushed up the stage.

Dana sighed and continued. "Zoey you have the second verse and chorus, and then you sing together for the rest of the song."

Zoey nodded, and followed on the stage after Chase. "Just promise me it's not embarrassing."

Dana smiled. "Of course it's not."

Michael mumbled, "It might be for Chase though," and laughed.

Logan hit him in the back of the head. "See, who's laughing now?"

Chase and Zoey shot confused looks at each other, but shrugged. The looked at the screen as the music started, but Chase froze as soon as he saw the lyrics. He couldn't sing, he couldn't move. The music stopped, and everyone was confused. Zoey mouthed, "Are you okay?" but Chase had to turn away. He couldn't look at her. Not now.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Not now Zoey," he said.

"Now," someone said, "Why do you automatically assume it's Zoey?"

Logan walked around Chase so he could face him. "What's wrong now?"

"Why are you making me do this?" Chase asked.

"Dana's idea," Logan said, "But you have to tell Zoey sooner or later."

Chase gritted his teeth. "I choose later."

Logan placed his hands of Chase's shoulders. "Well, I don't," he said. "Chase, there are only two things that can happen here," Logan said.

"Really?" Chase said, "Coz I can only think of Zoey running out of here, scared of me, ruining our friendship forever."

Logan shrugged, and said, "Well, yes, that's one. But the other one is she likes you back. And just think what a great feeling that will be! It's amazing, when you find out the person you like, likes you back." At this point, Logan's eyes had glazed over, and he had stars in them. Chase waved his hand across his face, but he didn't respond.

"Is it Dana?" Chase asked. Logan snapped back to reality, and gripped Chase's shoulders hard.

"Tell anyone and you die. She doesn't want anyone to know," Logan threatened.

Chase winced. "I will if you don't let go of me."

Logan smiled and released his grip. "Just sing," he said, running off stage.

Chase ran his fingers through his hair, took a deep breath, and looked at Zoey.

"Ready?" she asked.

"As I'll ever be," he replied, and the music started up again. This time, he sang.

_People are talkin, talking 'bout people.  
I hear them whisper, you won't believe it.  
They think we're lovers, kept under covers.  
I just ignore it, but they keep saying,  
We laugh just a little too loud.  
We stand just a little too close.  
We stare just a little too long...  
Maybe they're seeing something we don't, Darlin''_

Chase stole a glance at Zoey, who was laughing at the crowd, and smiling at him. He felt his confidence grow as he launched into the chorus.

_Let's give them something to talk about!  
Let's give them something to talk about!  
Let's give them something to talk about!  
How about love?_

He lowered his microphone down to his side, and watched Zoey start her part.

_I feel so foolish, I never noticed.  
You'd act so nervous, could you be falling for me?  
It took a rumor to make me wonder,  
Now I'm convinced I'm going under.  
Thinking 'bout you every day.  
Dreaming 'bout you every night.  
Hoping that you feel the same way.  
Now that we know it, let's really show it, Darlin'_

She decided to face Chase instead of the crowd for the chorus.

_Let's give them something to talk about!  
A little mystery to figure out.  
Let's give them something to talk about!  
How about love, love, love, love?_

They began the last to stanzas together, feeling so much better now, than they did when starting.

_Let's give them something to talk about, baby!  
A little mystery to figure out.  
Let's give them something to talk about!  
How about love, love, love, love? _

Let's give them something to talk about!  
Let's give them something to talk about!  
Let's give them something to talk about!  
How about love, love, love, love?

The song ended, and Chase and Zoey embraced in a hug. The party was over. Coming apart, Zoey kissed Chase on the cheek. "How come you never told me?" she asked him.

Chase blushed furiously, "Told you what?"

Zoey hit him on the arm, "That you were such a great singer!"

Chase's hopes died, crumbled, and rotted on the floor. He hung his head and mumbled, "I didn't think it was important."

She laughed and said, "I had fun Chase," and she left. The restaurant had cleared up by now, and Chase felt really bad about himself.

"Oh Chase," he heard Dana's voice say. He lifted his head to see Logan and Dana holding hands, and Michael standing behind them, holding Chase's coat.

"Sorry man," Logan said, "I guess there was a third possibility. She just didn't understand."

"That's okay," Chase said quietly.

Michael handed Chase his coat, and said, "Next time."

Dana let go of Logan and draped her arm around Chase. "Let's go."


End file.
